mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay
. *Azure two keys per pale addorsed argent.https://www.heraldica.org/topics/arthur.htm *C: key argent. *S: Two greyhounds vert. *M: "hors des buissons" or Azure, two keys adorssed, Or.http://www.angelfire.com/va3/crossedswords/arthur/arthur3.html In 13th c.: Sable a chief argent.]]Kay the Seneschal was the son of Sir Ector and foster brother of King Arthur. In all battles he did marvelous feats of arms and had a strong reputation. Some thought that he was too proud and he believed there is no knight as good as he, but the contrary was often proved, as most took the better of him. (6,xi) Early life According to Merlin's counsel, when he was a baby he was put to the nourishing of another woman, and Ector and his wife adopted Arthur. (1,III) He was made knight at All Hallowmass, and later, on New Year's Day he and Arthur accompanied their father to the jousts in London. Kay forgot hs sword at his father's lodging so as they rode to the jousts-ward, Kay told to Arthur to go and fetch it. However Arthur didn't find anyone at home so he brought him Excalibur. Kay immediately recognized it as the sword in the stone in the churchyard and rode to his father and said that he must be King. Seeing this, Kay returned to the church and made Kay swear on a book how he found the sword and said that Arthur delivered it to him. (1,V) With the sword back in the stone, Ector told to Kay to pull the sword and he failed. Then he told to Arthur and he pulled it out again. Then both fell on their knees, asking Arthur to be a good King; Ector's only desire was to make Kay seneschal of his lands, which Arthur promised. Then they went to the Archbishop of Canterbury and told him about Arthur and the sword. However the contest was postponed, and the Archbishop, again by Merlin's providence, prepared the best knights he could, and that king Uther most loved and trusted, to be always with Arthur until the Pentecost: Sir Kay, Baudwin, Ulfius and Brastias. (1,VI) After Arthur was crowned King, he made Sir Kay seneschal of England, as promised. (1,VII) He was with Arthur during the siege of Carlion. The Archbishop, Baudwin, Kay and Brastias were the men of most worship that accompanied Arthur when he came out from the tower to speak with the rebel kings, to no avail. During the Battle of Carlion, Baudwin, Kay and Brastias slew on the right and left hand that it was marvel. When Arthur was unhorsed, his four knights set him back on a horse. (1,IX) When Kings Ban and Bors came to London, Kay served the hall, and along with Lucas and Griflet ruled the service of the kings during the feast of All Hallowmass. (1,X) in the tournament he came out of an ambushment with 5 knights with him, and smote other 6 French down. That day he did the most marvellous deeds of arms, than anyone else. He fought with Placidas who smote him and his horse down. Griflet was so enraged than he met with him so hard that he felled him down too. His 5 knights then bare down a French knight. When King Arthur and the two kings saw the havoc they announced the end of the tournament. They went to a garden and he won one of the prizes along with Griflet and Lucas. (1,XI) Battle of Bedegraine Kay followed Arthur to Bedegraine in order to fight the 11 rebel Kings. Around morning came with six fellows and did well, and the 11 rebels came. When Kay saw Griflet on foot, he rode against Nentres and smote him, led the horse to Griflet and horsed him. With the same spear he smote down Lot and hurt him. Seeing this, the King with the Hundred Knights rode and smote Kay down, and took his horse to Lot. Seeing Kay and Lucas on foot, Griflet smote down Pinel, and gave his horse to Kay. When his father was unhorsed, Kay came unto Morganore, smote him and his horse down and led it unto his father. (1,XIV) Lucas, Gwinas, Briant, and Bellias held strong medley against six Kings, Lot, Nentres, Brandegoris, Idres, Uriens and Agwisance and cornered them with the help of Kay and Griflet. With Griflet and Arthur they did great deeds. (1,XV) After both groups retreated and regrouped, he was one of the 40 noble knights who participated in the final assault against the rebels. (1,XVII) Battle of Tintagil He was in Arthur's army against the host of Nero near Castle Tintagil. He did marvelous deeds that he was glorified all his life. (2,x) Battle of Humber When Arthur's realm was attacked by five kings, he led a fellowship to camp near Humber and Kay was with them. Arthur and Guenever were resting unarmed and Kay warned him that it is not good. Indeed soon after they were attacked and alarmed. With Gawaine and Griflet they went to escort Arthur and the Queen over the river but the waters were very dangerous. As they hesitated, Kay saw the five kings on their horses with spears. Kay said to go and match them, but Gawaine and Griflet noted they are 3 against 5; Kay replied that he will undertake 2 of them. So he rode as fast as possible and struck one of them through the shield and the body a fathom; and later he ran nto the lst one, smiting him on the helm, claving it and the head to the earth. Arthur praised him for the strike and for holding his promise and promised to honor him all his life. The Queen also as she sailed into the river, praised him and said she will bear his noble fame among ladies. Then Arthur and the knights went to join the others in the forest. (4,iii) When Arthur was victorious, back in Camelot, King Pellinor suggested to Arthur to replace one of the Knights of the Round Table who were killed with Sir Kay, who many times did gloriously and honourably especially in the last battle. Arthur agreed that he is best worth to be a knight of the Round Table of any other. (4,iv) War with Rome Many years later he followed Arthur to the War with Rome and landed at Flanders. (5,iv) When Arthur learned that a giant abducted the Duchess of Brittany, he called Kay and Bedivere, and commanded them secretly to ready horse and harness for himself and themselves, so as to ride with them on pilgrimage to Saint Michael's mount after evensong. So the 3 departed and rode as fast as they could until the foreland of the mount and dismounted, then Arthur told them to wait there as he would ascend, to keep his horse. Soon they saw him rolling down the hill with the giant whom he had killed. Seeing him fast in the giant's arms they came and loosed him. Arthur commanded Kay to smite off the giant's head, and to set it upon a truncheon of a spear, and bear it to Sir Howell to show that his enemy was slain; and bind it to a barbican that all the people see it. The two went up to the hill to fetch Arthur's shield, sword, and the giant's iron club and kirtle. Some of his treasure, they took for themselves, and returned to the host. (5,v) Battle of Sessoine Then they went to Sessoine and in preparation for the battle, Kay with Bors de Ganis, Launcelot, Marrok and Marhaus were to await on King Arthur. (5,viii) In Ireland At some time King Anguish of Ireland announced a great jousts and tournament for the hand of the Lady of the Launds. He with 8 knights of Arthur, Gawaine, Gaheris, Agravaine, Bagdemagus, Dodinas, Sagramore, Gumret, and Griflet went to joust. On the first day Sir Palamides the Saracen put them to the worst and struck all of them to the earth. (8,ix) The next day Gawaine and his fellows were all surprised when a knight defeated Palamides. (8,x) Liber VII At some point, Kay gave the good knight Brewnor a mock name, calling him "La Cote Male Taile", and that turned Kay to anger afterward. (7,ii) Arthur brought to him a lonely nameless boy and charged him to feed him with all manner of meats and the best drinks for a year, and all manner of finding as if he were a lord's son. Kay said that the boy was not worth of such the cost, believing he was a villager, and if he was of a noble house he would asked a horse and armour and asked only what was appropriate for him. And sience he had no name, he named him "Beaumains", that is Fair-hands. He decied to bring him to the kitchen and have fat brose every day, that he shall be as fat as a pork hog within a year. The two men who brought the boy departed and he was left with Kay who scorned and mocked him. (7,i)(7,xxiii) This angered Gawaine and Launcelot asked him to stop mocking as he will prove worthy, to which Kay responded that Beaumains is as he had asked. Launcelot pointed out Brewnor, but Kay replied that Brewnor always desired honor, and Beaumains will never prove the same as he desires only bread, drink and broth; he bet that he was fostered up poorly in some abbey, and came to Arthur in order to eat. Kay told him to sit on a place to eat, and Beaumains went and sat to the hall door, and ate sadly among boys and lads, and obeyed only him. Beaumains would help in crafts and Kay would ask how they like his kitchen boy. (7,ii) A year later, a dwarf brought to Beaumains a horse and rich gear surprising all the court, before leaving to follow a damsel. Kay said openly in the hall that he will ride after his kitchen boy to see if he will recognise him as his better; Launcelot and Gawaine told him to stay but Kay readied himself and took his horse and spear, and overcame him as Beaumains reached the damsel; he asked if he recognises him, and Beaumains called him an ungentle knight of the court. Kay put his spear int he rest and ran against him, who had no spear, but Beaumains put away the spear with his sword and thrust him through the side; as Kay fell down like dead, Beaumains took his spear and shield and told the dward to take Kay's horse, and rode away. (7,iv) Dame Lionesse announced a jousts between King Arthur and her knights on the Assumption of our Lady so he went to Castle Dangerous with Arthur. (7,xxvii) With Sir Brandiles they encountered the brothers Arnold and Gauter mightily, and brake their spears to their hands. (7,xxviii) Liber VI At some time he was captured by Turquine and put in the dungeon of his castle with other knights of King Arthur. His shield was hanged on a tree and Launcelot recognised it on his way to rescue them. (6,ix) Eventually Gaheris came and rescued them, telling that Launcelot had killed Turquine, with the instructions to go to the court. His brothers, Lionel and Ector de Maris refused, preferring to go and meet him, as did Kay, being his obligation as a true knight. They found their armour, horses and belongings, and a forester came with 4 horses loaded with fat venison, and Kay said it is good meat for them for one meal, as for many days they had no good repast, so they had supper. But while the other knights stayed there, Kay with Lionel and Ector left to find Launcelot. (6,ix) On his way he was chased by 3 knights, so he arrived to a castle and knocked hastily. The 3 rode after him by the moonlight and lashed at once with swords, but Kay turned on them knightly again and defended him. All this unjustice saw a knight and descended from the window and shouted to leave the knight and turn unto himself. Indeed the 3 left Kay and turned to him and began a great battle. Kay dressed him to help him, but he denied it, as it was him who came to his help, and soon the knights were struck to the earth. The 3 yielded to the knight, but didn't accept and commanded them to yield to Kay to save their lives, and they did. When they left he knocked at the gate with the pommel of his sword, and with that came an surprised old gentlewoman, and in they entered. She was surprised and the knight said he jumped out of the window to help an old fellow, and when they came near the light, Kay recognised Launcelot, and knelt to thank for all his kindness and for saving him twice from death; and Launcelot welcomed him and offered him to repose and rest. When he was unarmed, he asked meat and ate strongly, and when he supped they went to their beds and were lodged together in one bed. (6,xi) On the morning he woke up and Launcelot wasn't there, and noticed that he left behind his armour and horse. He understood that Launcelot, wearing Kay's armor, will be challenged by knights from Arthur's court, he will grieve many; while Kay wearing Launcelot's armour, will ride safely. Soon after he departed and thanked the gentlewoman. (6,xi) Indeed, he could ride in good peace and nobody bothered him. He was at Arthur's court around Pentecost when Launcelot came and he told told Arthur how Launcelot saved his life from 3 knights and made them yield to him instead of himself, and all 3 were there and bare record; and said how he left his harness, he rode safely. Then came 3 knights, Sirs Gaunter, Gilmere and Raynold, and yielded to Kay, but he refused and said he never fought with them on a long bridge; but said that he'd ease their heart, and showed to them Launcelot who overcame them, and seeing this they were happy. (6,xviii) category:knights